Love is forever
by crazylily
Summary: Lily and James are in their seventh year, they hook up on the train. Then what happens when you add the twist that its all just memories from the past, shown to Harry, who now is facing life after his sixth year... SPOILER WARNING!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: If you've already read this story, I changed Clair Tonks, it didn't fit. So I changed the names, and there is more. I had to add beacuseI put it on another site :) If you like it, Review, if you don't Review anyway, I'll update if I get 3reviews!

"Well Natalia, it's our final year at Hogwarts, I can't believe it!" Lily Evans said to her best friend Natalia Kenata.

Natalia was a short girl, with short blonde hair. She was generally very happy. She grew up living next to Lily, though she was not a muggle born, but rather a half-blood, who didn't know of her father's magical ability till she received her Hogwarts letter. Her father had passed away years ago, and her mother was muggle, so couldn't explain to her about witches and wizards.

"I know Lily, I can't believe it. So much has happened!" Natalia responded as the Hogwarts express came into view. "Remember when you went out with Lupin?" Natalia asked suspiciously.

"Of course I remember that! How could I forget, Potter still won't let me live it down!" Lily said in an exasperated tone.

"Potter won't let you live what down?" Their other best friend Alice Morgan said. She was a beautiful girl, the only pureblood amongst them. She was about 5'5, and had long blonde hair. At the moment she was dating Frank Longbottom, and had been for the past year.

"Potter won't let her live down the fact that she dated Lupin in the forth year." Natalia said in a sweet, girl like voice that would never fit her.

"You're right Kenata! I won't let her live it down." James Potter said in a loud clear voice.

He looked at Lily's appearance, in his opinion she looked great as usual. That day she happened to be wearing a pair of jean shorts, with a cute green top, that brought out her emerald green eyes. Her hair was pulled back into an elegant bun. Though she was rather short, James had liked her since first year anyway.

James on the other hand was rather tall, and had a nice build because he played Quidditch. He had warm brown eyes, and wore glasses. His messy black hair always looked like he had just gotten off a broomstick because it was so unmanageable. Though he was indeed madly in love with Lily, she thought he was an arrogant prat.

Standing next to James were his three best friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius Black came from a pure blood family, as did James, Remus, and Peter. He had long black hair, and soft gray eyes. He was at the top of his class along with James and Lily. He was the most eligible bachelor in school, along with James.

Sirius' family disowned him, when he was 16, and James' family was the only one who would take him in. He never seemed to have a steady girlfriend, but that was more because he had a huge fascination for Natalia, yet he couldn't get the courage up to tell her.

Remus Lupin was Lily's ex-boyfriend, and probably the one with the most control in their group. He was also rather smart, but nowhere near as smart as James and Sirius. Remus had sandy blonde hair, and blue eyes, that were always soft. Though unlike his friends, he rarely had a girlfriend. It wasn't because he couldn't get one, because that defiantly was not true. He never had a girlfriend because he was a werewolf. The only exception was Lily, but that's because she figured it out on her own, though would never tell anyone.

Peter Pettigrew was the follower, who only hung out with these guys because they let him. He had brown hair, and cold gray eyes. He had trouble getting girlfriends, and got the most sympathy from Lily and her friends.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter made up the Marauders! They were the pranksters of Hogwarts, and in Lily and her friend's opinion the most arrogant people around. Though all the girls loved them, and all the guys wanted to be them, except the Slytherins, they were just sickened by it all.

"Well ladies, it was nice seeing you, but we must be off!" Sirius said cheerily, not wanting a conflict to break out.

"Well that went well!" Sirius said cheerfully as the Marauders walked into their compartment.

"I can't believe she still doesn't like me!" James said in an exasperated tone.

"Well Prongs, maybe this year will be different! You are Head Boy, and we all know that Evans will be head girl, so maybe something good will come out of it!" Sirius said to James in a joyous tone.

"Well now that you've reminded me, I should go, I've got a meeting with the Prefects. See ya!" James replied happily.

"Hey Evans!" James said to Lily as he walked into the Prefects compartment.

"Potter? What in Merlin's name are you doing here? You can't be Head Boy!" Lily stated nastily.

"Sorry Evans, but I am, see the badge?" James said pointing to his Head Boys badge. At that moment Lily looked into his soft chocolate brown eyes, she realized right away that he wasn't lying.

"Merlin! It's true, you're Head Boy! I don't' believe this! How could Dumbledore do this to me!" Lily started ranting. James thought it was the cutest thing every. The way here eyes lit up, and how her face turned the same color as her hair, a flaming red, that was glorious day or night. He loved everything about her.

"Well Evans, if you're done complaining about me being Head Boy, then can we get on with this meeting? The Prefects are beginning to show up."

"Oh, right, we're supposed to hold a meeting." Lily said in a monotone.

After the meeting Lily walked into here compartment where she found Natalia and Alice waiting for her.

"Well whose head boy?" They asked together. Lily looked at them like they were crazy. She was still having trouble believing it herself, and if she said it, then it would make it true.

"Potter," she said in less than a whisper. "Potter is head boy!" She said a little louder this time.

"Lily, are you ok? You look a little sick." Natalia said.

"I can't believe Dumbledore made James Potter Head Boy, that's not right!" Lily screamed!

Lily stormed out of the room, not wanting to talk to, or see anyone. Just when she thought she was alone there was a knock on the compartment door.

Frank walked in, the girls all greeted him sweetly then Alice left to go talk to him in private.

"So Lily, are you going to give James a chance this year?" Natalia asked with a smirk. This was her favorite subject to push on Lily when she was least expecting it.

In fact, over the summer Lily had given a lot of thought to that particular idea. James wasn't the same guy he used to be. She had noticed at the end of the previous year. Him and Sirius had grown up a lot, but Lily would never admit that she was beginning to have feelings for James, never in a million years would it happen.

Instead of responding to the question, Lily brought up Sirius.

"Natalia, instead of worrying about whether I should give James a chance or not, why don't you give Black a chance." Lily smiled at her friend's reaction.

Natalia had turned a bright red. She answered slowly. "Well Lily, I was going to give him a chance, he's so… Great!" Lily looked dumb struck by Natalia's response. She would've never expected it, not from Natalia.

"You've lost you're mind." At that moment the compartment door slid open.

"Who's lost they're mind… Oh why have you lost your mind Natalia?" It was Sirius, accompanied by James and Remus.

"I…I..." Natalia tried to say but couldn't get the words out. Sirius seemed to get the picture.

"So Lily, why has Natalia lost her mind?" Lily smirked when James asked her this. James looked stunned at her expression.

"Well you see Potter, my friend has a little crush on someone in this room." Lily said it before Natalia could respond. Natalia turned bright red, as did Sirius.

Lily and James on the other hand doubled over in laughter.

"James Potter, I'm going to murder you!" Sirius stated in a joking voice.

"Lily Evans, the same goes for you! How could you! He's standing right in front of me and you…" But Lily never found out what she was, because at that very moment Sirius kissed Natalia on the lips.

"Well, anyway, Evans would you like to come sit in our compartment, it might be a little nicer than watching these two snot the whole ride up, and it looks like Alice is off with Frank somewhere. So would you care to?" At this James turned bright red and looked furious with Remus. Lily had also turned bright red; it was Remus' turn to laugh. "Okay, I'll take that as a 'yes' c'mon, lets go."

With that Remus, James, and Lily walked off to the marauders compartment.

A/N: If I don't get any reviews I will not update! So if you like it Review, if you don't… Review anyway!

Crazy Lily


	2. train ride part 2

A/N: REVIEW!

In the Marauder's compartment

"So Lily, any real reason why you came?" James asked in a playful voice. Lily just smiled. She had realized for the first time that Potter had called her Lily, not Evans.

"Well _James_," Lily said putting an emphasize on James, "I didn't fell like watching Natalia and Sirius snog. Is that a problem?" Lily replied watching a smile play over his face.

Remus and Peter just looked at each other. Remus spoke first. "Well, me and Peter have to er… go and er… find… yeah we have to go find something." Remus said nervously.

James and Lily burst out laughing. Remus and Peter were up to something, but at the moment neither seemed to care. Lily was sitting next to James, and they were sitting very close, but neither moved. Remus and Peter walked out the door.

"You know James, that was highly suspicious. You don't think they… planned that…" Lily said very shyly. She didn't know what to expect, but she didn't care, she was happy just to be in the company with James.

Lily though had some second thoughts about being alone with James. She really did like him, she always had, but she saw what he did to girls, and she didn't want to be one of them. Yet still, Lily didn't pull away when James grabbed her hand.

"Lily, I don't know what you are thinking, but I really do like you, and I don't know what my friends are up to. They're all acting weird, well maybe not Sirius, but I'm sure he will be soon…" James said drifting off in thought.

"What do you mean Sirius might be acting weird soon?" Lily asked with a questioning smile. She wouldn't admit it, but she was worried about Natalia. She didn't want her to be hurt.

"Sirius actually cares about Natalia. He wouldn't actually hurt her. Not intentionally at least, but sometimes he is a little… Well stupid. Lily, he feels the same way about Natalia as I do you." James said. He looked into her emerald green eyes and instead of her usual hate and anger, he saw you, and a little bit of worry. "Lily, I promise you, that if you let me have one chance with you, then I'll never hurt you, it's the only chance I need, I promise Lily Evans." James said and she didn't pull away, but instead leaned into him.

"James, this is all so sudden. I've always liked you a lot, but I don't want to end up like you're other girl friends, the 'shag and go' crew I mean. I'm not like that James…" Lily replied sadly.

"Well that's a good thing, because I wouldn't care for you as much as I do if you were like that. I like you for who you are. I promise, I won't hurt you like I have others, I care to much for you…"

"I know James, I know." Lily replied sweetly. They sat talking about their summers.

Back in Lily's compartment

"Natalia, I really like you, I know you think I'm just a player, and that I only wanted to shag you, but you should know I have never felt this way about any other girl before. Natalia… I truly care about you, and James cares about Lily a lot too, if only she realized it." Sirius said.

"Oh contraire Sirius my friend, she does realize it." The compartment door had just slid open, and Remus and Peter walked in. "We left their compartment about five minutes ago. We listened outside the door. And heard him tell her he really cared, and then she said she knew, it was quiet sappy actually." Remus said laughing.

"Are you sure Remus? Lily seemed pretty keen on not wanting to be with James earlier. Then again," She turned and looked at Sirius. "I think she feels the same was as I do about you Sirius." Natalia smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"We should be at Hogwarts in about five minutes," A voice from the door said, it was Alice. "Boys you want to send Lily this way? We have to change." Alice replied slyly, the boys walked out and Alice turned to Natalia. "Did I miss something?"

"I think we both did, we should wait for Lily, I think she has the best story of all to tell, but Sirius finally asked me out!" Natalia seemed extremely excited to both Alice and Lily who had just walked in.

"Wow, seems like we've all had entertaining days. James was so… Romantic." Lily said with a distant smile on her face. Alice and Natalia just laughed.

"So did you kiss him Lily?" Natalia finally asked.

"Well, no actually, he didn't try to kiss me though. That's different, but we are going out now." Lily said with a big smile. "So how's Sirius, Natalia?"

"You mean my boyfriend? Good!" She said with a smirk.

"How are things with Frank Alice? He still is treating you well?"

"Of course, we spent the train ride snogging and talking, you know the deal." Alice replied with a smirk.

"C'mon we better get changed, we're nearly there." Lily said.

They got changed into their dress robes then Lily went and met up with James to check and make sure everyone had everything.

"You take the left side I'll take the right, okay?" James said to Lily sweetly.

With that they walked down the isles and checked to make sure everyone was ready to get off the train. Everything was fine till about half way down the train when Lily opened up Snape's compartment.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little Mudblood. What do you want?" Snape spat at Lily, before Lily could respond James was behind her and speaking.

"Listen Snape, lets not act like we're five, get you're stuff ready, we'll be getting off the train in about two minutes." With that James closed the compartment door and turned to Lily. "Sorry about that I just…" But Lily never bothered to find out what he was going to say, because at that moment she placed a light kiss on his lips.

Before James could respond Lily pulled away and continued their check. They didn't come across anyone else in the compartments; they did see Regulus Black and Niki Kenata, they were the younger siblings of Sirius and Natalia respectively, but they were both in Slytherin and they didn't get along well.

Finally they got to the last compartments, Lily and James told them it was time to go, and they walked with they're friends to the carriages. Lily, James, Sirius, Natalia, and Remus crammed into one compartment. Peter was nowhere in site. Alice had gone to sit with Frank and some of his friends.

"So anything new Remus?" Lily asked him. He looked a little sad, but she didn't know why. She hated to see him like this. When he didn't answer Lily followed his eyes and saw who he was looking at. It was Kim Woloshuk, a fellow Gryffindor seventh year. "Hey Kim, want to come sit with us?" Lily called out to her. Remus looked petrified, but Natalia then picked up on what was going on.

"C'mon Kim! There's an empty seat next to Lupin." At this Remus blushed.

"Hey everyone!" Kim said. She was about five foot six, and had long brown hair, and deep blue eyes. She had a perfect figure and seemed to be the only girl Remus ever saw, but he would never admit it. "Wow!" she said as she sat down quite close to Remus. "This has to be the weirdest thing I have ever seen, we've got Natalia and Sirius holding hands and Lily and James. How surprising. Remus I really don't know how you can deal with these four." She replied sweetly moving a little closer to him.

Remus looked nervous and when he caught James' eye he said to her, "Well Kim, I guess you just have to know how to handle them." Kim smiled.

The castle finally came into view. They didn't talk much after a while, they just sat and watched as the castle came into view.

A/N: Okay, this is a little shorter than I wanted, but I didn't ant to go into the after feast stuff(no im not puttin in the feast). So that will be in the next chapter… Anyway! As I said before, if you like it, REVIEW! If you hate it… REVIEW anyway! Okay, so Review for me! I want at least 7 reviews or I won't post a 3rd chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: okay, this has taken a very strange twist, even for me. I was thinking about it. And I realized that it needed some excitement… not just a Lily/James story, so read on! Review or Die! Okay, I lied, I want more reviews though, because I still haven't had time to write chapter 4... but here is chapter 3... and I want 10 reviews before I update! **REVIEW! and thanks to those who have!**

Later that Night

Boys Dorm 

James had been silent all night, and as the boys spoke in their dormitory he just laid their staring at the ceiling.

"So Mooney, you going to ask Kim out?" Peter asked trying to ask innocent.

Remus threw a pillow at Peter and smirked. "Actually Wormtail, that was exactly what I was going to do."

"Go Mooney!" It was Sirius who yelled this time.

"Thank you Padfoot. So, what about you Padfoot, what happened with Natalia?" Remus asked Sirius acting just like Peter had moments ago. It worked a little better on Remus' face.

"Well, you were there Moony. I don't know, I guess we just had the same feelings for her. I'm so happy about it though!" Sirius said with the biggest smile on his face that he could muster.

Just then Sirius realized that James wasn't paying any attention to what was happening around him. "HEY PRONGS! Want to come back and join us?" But to the astonishment of everyone in the room, James didn't even flinch.

Then finally he spoke. "I think I love her." Sirius, Remus, and Peter just looked stunned.

Remus came back to reality first. "Prongs, I think you should go to the hospital wing, I do not think you are feeling okay. Did Lily slip you a love potion at the feast?" Remus looked shocked when James just smiled.

"No, she did not give me a love potion. She did something better, she…" James trailed off. Sirius made an attempt to bring him back.

"She? Finish the sentence mate." Sirius said to him.

"Padfoot, it was marvelous. We were making sure everyone was ready to get

off the train and what not, and by the way, I think you're brother, Regulus, and Natalia's sister, Niki, are dating, but anyway." James paused for a second to stare at the look on Sirius' face, indeed it was priceless, but never the less he went on. "Well Lily came to Snivellus' compartment, and he snapped at her and called her a Mudblood. But instead of just cursing him, I told him we were not looking for trouble and that he just has to be ready to get off the train in a couple minutes.

"Well when the compartment door slid closed, I went to apologize and Lily, Lily… She kissed me…" James' face lit up. Sirius was brought out of his trance.

"GO PRONGS!" Sirius yelled at the top of his voice, little did he know Natalia was doing the same thing in the dormitory across the common room.

Lily had just finished telling them everything. She loved the way it looked.

"Well girls, I'm going to go get James. I think it's time we go see Professor Dumbledore. (A/N: sniff :'( sniff)" With that Lily walked out of the dormitory and up to the boys.

She walked in and James got up quickly. "James, I think its time we go see Professor Dumbledore's office, we need to find out where we are staying." Lily said with a smile. "See you boys tomorrow."

James and Lily walked hand in hand down to Professor Dumbledore's office. James gave the password and the gargoyles sprang away. They took the revolving stairs up to his office and knocked on the door, it opened and they released hands and went and sat down.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans." Dumbledore said to them. He looked as great as usual. His long silver hair and beard were shiny. His blue eyes shining in the night, He spoke and gave them their duties. Patrolling was the main one; it did not start till next week luckily.

"Okay, it is time I take you to you're common room and dormitories." He stated with a twinkle in his eyes.

He led them down many flights of stairs and secret passages. Finally they reached a painting with a girl and boy on it. They had to come up with a password over night. Dumbledore left them and they walked into their Common Room.

"Well Lily my dear, what's wrong. You seem very quiet tonight." James asked and wrapped his arms around her waste. She didn't pull back or resist and he was glad. She finally just responded to what he asked.

"James… Nothing in this world could be wrong right now. Everything is perfect. You just changed so much this summer, and though I knew back in fifth year that I liked you… I never imagined that I could like you this much. You're everything I could ever want, and so much more…" Lily said as she put her hands on his.

She loved the feeling she got from being with him. She loved how he made her feel, and the way he didn't push anything. He didn't seem like the same guy who was notorious for shagging and leaving. Then again, maybe he still was that person, but right now, Lily didn't care. She just wanted to be kept in his arms.

"What would you like to do Lily, we have the night free to ourselves. No one in the common room, we can invite down all our friends if you want. We can have a little 'party' and I could go and get you some butter beer." James said this smiling, he knew Lily loved butter beer, and this was perhaps why she agreed.

"You go and get the butter beer, and I'll go and get all our friends, let's see, Natalia, Kim, and Alice. Then let's see, Remus, Sirius, Peter, and Frank is going to come, we should invite someone for Peter… I'll ask him to bring someone." Lily thought aloud. James laughed at how cute she looked while she was thinking.

Memory Break

"Woah! These aren't the same people I saw in the memory! Remus, why didn't Sirius tell me how this happen?" Harry had set off to Godric's Hollow after visiting his aunt and uncle for what he hoped to be the last time. Though is aunt was extremely nice considering Ron and Hermione had come. Then again they both were permitted to use magic. Harry had yet to turn 17 so he could not.

Remus finally answered Harry's question. They had just broken from the memories of James and Lily's seventh year. Harry had to many questions to just watch for the time being. "Sirius was rather, apprehensive. He didn't enjoy the seventh year very much, but that is part of the story later." Remus Lupin replied faintly.

The memories had been stored there for so long, they were both of James and Lily's, but some were also mixed in from Remus and Sirius. Remus was left instructions to make sure Harry had seen them all before facing the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"Well Harry, would you like to continue or go back to the Burrow for the night?" Remus asked giving Harry a stern look. It had been their first night of memories and it had been an extremely shocking dilemma for Harry when he found out.

"Sure, let's go back, Ron and Hermione will want to know what happened. Maybe Ginny will talk to me too." Harry replied sadly. Since Harry had broken up with Ginny she didn't want to have to face him. It hurt him so much to see the hurt in her eyes at dinner every night, but he knew he had to do it. There was no way he would let anything happen to Ginny.

With that Remus and Harry apperated back to the Burrow.

It was a rather cold night in August. Harry had just taken his apperation test the previous day, and passed. He didn't want to be back at the Burrow to be honest. He hated to see Ginny like this; she would not talk to anyone, or come out of her room.

Hermione had tried to speak to her, but she would not here of it. She was hurt and wanted to stay with Harry. She did not care, and Harry was debating whether to just walk into her room and just kiss her again. That's all she wanted. No, it was not. She wanted Harry to herself; no other girl could have him if she could not.

Not that he wanted anyone else. He still wanted to be with Ginny. He wouldn't say it was a mistake, but it wasn't exactly what he wanted. He always thought Ginny would talk to him anyway. Not just ignore him.

Harry realized that he had been standing out in the cold for five minutes before Remus finally brought him back around.

"Harry, are you okay, you seem highly distracted tonight." He sounded fatherly. Finally Harry had someone like him.

"I can't stop thinking about how much I hurt Ginny. Remus what should I do? I never meant to hurt her so much, but I know I did…" Harry said sadly.

"Harry, I'm in the same boat you are. I really love Tonks, but I never want to hurt her, physically, or mentally. I'm beginning to think I should just go with her about it. Sometimes you just have to know when to give in." Remus sadly.

"Thanks Remus, we should go in now, I think I know what I'm going to do." Harry said with a small smile. With that he walked into the Burrow in hopes of seeing Ginny.

A/N: Wow, I don't knkow, let me know if you like it, I'll change it if you don't like it though... :( I hope its not too stupid...


End file.
